


I can explain

by rogogon



Series: Fanfics in English [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes a sexy video tape for Sauli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can explain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To nie tak, jak myślisz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627375) by [rogogon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon). 



> one of my first fanfictions, please be gentle ;)  
> hope translation is ok too.

"You've been a bad boy... " A crack of the whip. "You need to be punished..."

Adam took a long, sultry look at the camera placed on the shelf near the door. He turned back and swayed his hips; he wanted the camera to catch every single piece of scanty leather outfit that Sauli liked so much when he saw it on eBay.

Adam wanted the film to be a gift for Sauli, who was flying back to Finland for some time. Sauli was supposed to get all hard and horny and come back home as soon as possible.

"Nasty, naughty boy..." Still turned back to the camera, he moved his wrist gently, making the whip smack his butt. "You're gonna be punished as soon as you get back to LA..."

He looked over his arm at the camera and froze immediately.

He could swear that one minute ago his mom wasn't standing in the doorway.


End file.
